Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
19:53:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:53:27 Testing 19:53:40 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Ditto Creeper Bot 's Heart, 19:53:41 /Lumpy stab 19:53:41 big TASTE MY VENGENCE 19:53:45 ok 19:53:46 now 19:53:57 !updatelogs 19:53:57 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 19:54:02 good bot 19:54:05 hmm 19:54:19 !commands 19:54:35 ..oh 19:54:37 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 19:54:39 XP 19:54:53 It has a tendancy to die 19:55:00 !kick Ditto Creeper Bot 19:55:03 hmmm 19:55:04 good 19:55:52 I'll also add you the custom kill holo 19:55:59 just for sake ;3 19:56:27 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 19:56:57 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:58:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:00:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:08 forgot common code 20:01:09 XP 20:01:19 !Kill Me 20:01:19 Lumpy Killed Me. 20:01:21 XD 20:01:23 there ya go 20:01:24 XD 20:01:27 custom killer 20:01:35 !Kill Everyone 20:01:35 Lumpy Killed Everyone. 20:01:37 XD 20:01:39 Ok, download? 20:01:42 beautiful 20:01:45 just wait 20:01:50 few tweaks here and there 20:01:56 Ok 20:02:01 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 20:25:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:25:06 HIIII 20:25:08 OK 20:25:21 basic Dittotron 3.0 function test 20:25:27 !plugins 20:25:27 Ditto Creeper Bot, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Holo, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::Swearing 20:25:33 hmmm 20:25:36 !swearon 20:25:37 Enabling Swearing, go here mediawiki:emoticons and add the * before the link 20:25:44 hmmm 20:26:00 I should link the procedure though 20:26:44 !swearoff 20:26:45 disabling Swearing, go here mediawiki:emoticons and remove the * before the link 20:27:21 !Kill EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE 20:27:21 Lumpy Killed EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE. 20:27:30 so 20:27:42 /Lumpy, I love you 20:27:42 Ditto Creeper Bot: Lumpy the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 20:27:45 .... 20:27:46 ;-; 20:27:48 ok 20:27:52 wait 20:28:17 !updatelogs 20:28:17 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 20:29:31 good 20:34:10 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 21:46:40 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 21:46:46 3 21:46:48 2 21:46:49 1 21:46:51 go 21:47:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:47:22 good 21:47:25 hmm 21:47:28 Test 21:47:29 1 21:47:30 2 21:47:30 3 21:47:42 !Fuck everything 21:47:42 Lumpy Fucked everything really hard. 21:47:57 XD Mr Creeper500, you'd love this 21:48:10 Lumpy Killed dawgs. 21:48:10 !Kill dawgs 21:48:19 XD love it 21:48:25 !Who are you Bot 21:48:33 !Who are you bot 21:48:37 hmm 21:48:45 !Who made you Bot 21:49:07 /Who are you bot 21:49:07 I am you 21:49:09 XD 21:49:11 good 21:56:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:57:10 !stab Everything 21:57:13 hmm 21:57:17 !Stab me 21:57:30 oohh 21:58:15 !Lumpy stab me 21:58:18 hmmm 21:58:20 hmmmm 21:58:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:58:44 !stab self 21:58:50 !plugins 21:58:50 Ditto Creeper Bot, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Holo, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::Swearing 21:58:57 !stab myself 21:59:05 !stab Ditto Creeper Bot 22:00:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:00:33 !stab me 22:00:36 hmmmm 22:00:51 what can your code be written as? 22:00:53 ok ok 22:01:00 !stab Ditto Creeper 22:01:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:01:19 !Kill everyone 22:01:19 Lumpy Killed everyone. 22:01:27 !stab everyone 22:01:30 hmmm 22:01:37 what's your problem bro 22:03:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:03:24 !plugins 22:03:24 Ditto Creeper Bot, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Holo, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::Swearing 22:03:32 !stab everthing 22:03:41 hmm, you be as be 22:03:50 !stab 22:04:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:05:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:05:09 !stab everyone 22:05:12 hmmm 22:05:14 seriously 22:05:21 !stab everything 22:05:25 wow 22:05:26 that sucks 22:06:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:08 !stab everything 22:06:11 .... 22:06:19 I'M TRYING TO MAKE A CREEPER HAPPY 22:06:32 !stab Ditto Creeper Bot 22:07:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:07:27 !plugins 22:07:27 Ditto Creeper Bot, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Holo, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::Swearing 22:07:35 !stab Ditto 22:07:39 ............................ 22:08:09 !quit 22:08:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:08:28 !Stab Ditto Creeper Bot 22:08:32 ;-; what the 22:08:37 this cheeses me off 22:09:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:09:29 Lumpy stabs Ditto Creeper Bot heart violently. 22:09:29 !Stab Ditto Creeper Bot 22:09:32 ;-; 22:09:36 NOW YOU WORK 22:09:43 I'm so tired 2016 04 06